Defeated
by manders forever
Summary: This is a sad onehot of conner and dr.o. conner must come to gribs with losing his mentor, friend and father figure. NOT A SLASH


**Disclaimer- I don't own the power rangers but I just like to burrow them sometimes.**

**Author note: this story is somewhat sad but is not a slash. Conner see's Dr.O as a father figure. Also the song is black parade by my chemical romance.**

* * *

The air was cold, not just cold Conner thought but cold, wet and sad. It was like the earth itself was mourning the death of the greatest man the world had every seen. This mad had severed as a ranger for almost 15 years only to be broken. The song the black parade was playing on the radio as he drove from the funeral.

_When I was  
A young boy,  
My father, took me into the city  
To see a marching band  
He said "son when, you grow up,  
__will you be, the saviour  
of the broken, _ _the beaten  
and the damned."_

He smiled as the memories of Dr.O filled his mind. From the first time he said don't call me dude, to the time Dr.O had taught him that being a hero was more than morphing into a armor. Dr.O was more than just a man to him; he was a mentor, a teacher, and a father figure.

_He said "will you defeat them,  
your demons, and all the non-believers,__  
the plans that they have made,__  
Because one day, I'll leave you,__  
a phantom, to lead you in  
the summer, _ _to join the black parade."_

As the song plays on he knew it was so fitting to Dr.O he had left to be in the black parade, along with his fellow team mates. But Dr.O held on for as long as possible. He was just tried, so tried. Conner himself felt that way at times, he hope Dr.O said hello to Hayley for them.

They had lost her four months back, and Dr.O held on for that long until he just got to lonely. They found each other once he only hoped they would again.

_Sometimes I get the feeling, she's watching over me  
And other times I feel like I should go  
When through it all, the rise and fall  
The bodies in the street  
And when you're gone we want you all to know_

He started his car up but couldn't bring himself to drive off yet. The song played on he knew that this was a tribute to a man who taught him how to be a man.  
_  
We'll carry on, We'll carry on  
And though you say you don't believe  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
Until my heart I can't contain it  
The anthem won't explain it_

The world may never know that Dr. Thomas James Oliver was the greatest power ranger ever, but he did. And in that Dr.O would live on though him. he would tell the story, he would let someone know who the ranger was, and after all now the ranger's identities were out.

_And we will send you reeling from decimated dreams  
You're misery and hate will kill us all  
So paint it black and take it back  
Lets shout it loud and clear  
To fight it to the end we hear the call  
To carry on_

He felt his pride turn on him making him feel tainted. He could smell fear, his fear he was scared of being alone. The other rangers had gone onto now he was alone it car thinking about his mentor. And perhaps the only person to actually get him, he felt robbed his friend, true friend was gone.

_We'll carry on,  
And though your dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though your broken and defeated  
Your weary widow marches on  
_  
He got out of the car and went back to the flesh ground where the tomb stone stood. You can't just leave me damnit you're my hero, you're my life. What I am I suppose to do now, who will lead me. you selfish bastard you left me. he fell to his knee's crying, he felt the wind pick up and he though he felt a hand rest on his shoulder as he cried.

_And on we carry through the fears  
Oh oh oh  
Disappointed faces of your piers  
Oh oh oh  
Take a look at me 'cause I could not care at all  
Do or die_

He didn't want to be alone anymore; I'm scared how I go on with out my mentor. He cursed the wind, and threatened the rain why? He begged, please bring him back.

_You'll never make me  
Because the world, will never take my (heart)  
You can try; you'll never break me  
You want it all, I'm gonna play this (part)  
Won't explain, or say I'm sorry  
I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my (scar)_

The wind played the lyrics like it was a movie, and Conner understood. He would go on he was now the mentor, he would lead the newest power rangers, life would go one full circle.

_You're the chair, for all the broken  
Lose it here, because it's too me__I'm just a man; I'm not a hero  
Just a boy, whose meant to sing this (song) _  
_I'm just a man; I'm not a hero  
I  
Don't  
Care_

Yes Conner was just a boy, looking for a mentor, but Dr.O had made him a man, as Dr.O was now a hero. But Dr.O wasn't truly a hero he as just a man do what he had to do.

_We'll carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though your broken and defeated  
Your weary widow marches on  
_  
Yes Dr.O's memory would live on because Conner did.

_You'll never make me  
Because the world, will never take my (heart)  
You can try; you'll never break me  
You want it all, I'm gonna play this (part)  
Won't explain, or say I'm sorry  
I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my (scar)  
You're the chair, for all the broken  
Lose it here, because it's too me  
I'm just a man; I'm not a hero  
Just a boy, whose meant to sing this (song)  
I'm just a man; I'm not a hero)  
We'll carry on_

Conner would show the world who he was and who his mentor was. He would be the mentor and soon his scars would fade. After all he was the man behind the hero. He walked back to the car. Stopped once and said goodbye Dr.O, thank you, you been everything I need in life. Thanks dude, with that Conner faded into the mess of the living. His own hero.

* * *

Please read and review! 


End file.
